Back from Home
by mangaxanime101
Summary: "I still love you." Amu said, bluntly. Ikuto looked apprehensively off into the distance. "I know." "Well?" "I don't know." Ikuto said as he walked off. Please R&R! Sort of AU. DISCONTINUED... sorry.
1. Amu's back!

Hi, me again. I got to finally work on my shugo chara story! Amuto of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga. It is owned by Peach-pit and Peach-pit only. If I did own it Ikuto would have kissed Amu on the friggin lips!

Back From Home

Amu rode her motorcycle to a red light. Suddenly, she spotted people familiar.

"I chose a good day to wear my trademarks." she said.

There were two girls walking down the sidewalk talking about fashion and such. One was a brunette, the other a blonde.

"Oi! Rima-chan! Yaya-chan!" Amu said.

"Who are you?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah." Rima said.

"It's me."

"?" they questioned.

"You don't remember? Armband, leggings, x hairpin?"

"Nope."

"I went to school with you."

"We don't remember anyone from school except for people we keep in touch with." Yaya said.

"Oh, do you remember the Guardians?"

"Ah, that we do remember."

"Do you guys remember who they were?"

"Some of them."

"Who?"

"Nagihiko, Kuukai, Kairi, and a joker."

"Yes. That joker is me! Amu Hinamori!"

"?"

"Maybe this will help you out."

She tied her hair up in a side ponytail and put the x pin in. She then took off her shades to reveal her honey-golden eyes.

"Here." she handed them a scrapbook.

They took a look at it.

"This is the scrapbook we made with the leftover photos for elementary graduation." Yaya said.

Amu flipped to a random page and pointed to a pinkette.

"That's me!" she said. She pointed to herself. Rima was the first to go into realization mode.

"Your hair grew longer… Amu." she said.

"EH? AMU-CHI?" Yaya yelled.

They walked back, (no, Amu did not leave the motorcycle there she wheeled it) and conversed about what happened while the other was gone and hugs and congratulations were thrown around. When they reached their destination, she said her thanks.

She took a dress out of her closet and took a shower. She flopped on her bed.

"Ahhhhhh… I guess I should get some rest before I meet up with Tadase-kun." she said.

"Oi. Konichiwa, Amu…-chan."

"#$%^!"

"Oi. Is that any way to greet your precious boyfriend? Huh? Amu-chan."

"I-Ikuto! T-Tadase-kun is my boyfriend!"

"Then how come you put a –kun after his name and I'm just Ikuto?"

"N-no reason!" Amu said defensively.

"I think there is one, Amu-koi."

Amu blushed furiously.

"Ikuto! I-I mean, Ikuto-kun! Stop teasing me! I am not your Amu-koi!"

"I think you're protesting a bit too much."

"That's your fault!" she yelled.

She wrestled with him for a little bit before flopping down on her bed.

"Ahhhh… I don't want to deal with you. I have to to to…" Amu said drowsily.

Her vision blurred as she fell asleep clutching her pillow.

"*sigh* Falling asleep while you're having a conversation isn't very polite… Amu." Ikuto said.

Ikuto kissed her forehead and leapt out the window.

Amu woke up drowsy and warm… Wait-WARM?

She looked down to see that the window was open, but there was a jacket and blanket over her. Last thing she remembered she was wrestling with Ikuto and.. Ikuto.

Shit.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" she yelled. Sure enough Ikuto's face was upside-down, right in front of hers.

"About time you woke up strawberry."

Amu blushed like a strawberry… hence the nickname strawberry.

"Ikuto! Don't scare me like that!" She looked over his shoulder to find the sun was setting.

"Crap! Ikuto what time is it?" she yelled.

Ikuto looked at his watch and replied, "5:14, why?"

"Oh no! Tadase and I are supposed to meet in 16 minutes! And I haven't even started getting ready!"

Amu quickly realized panicking wouldn't get her anywhere and took deep breaths.

Amu quickly decided on a strapless black and red striped dress with black frills on the top and bottom and black stockings with red heels and a little ponytail with a red x pin.

"Okay. I've got everything. Now for makeup."

She wore blood red lipstick, black eyeshadow, and pink blush.

She took her purse and packed her cellphone, ipod, and makeup kit.

"Ikuto! What time is it?" she asked frantically.

"5:23."

"Ahhhh! I'm off!" she yelled back.

TIME SKIIIIIP!

Amu's POV

"Tadase-kun!" I yelled. I was panting. "Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?"

"No. Only ten minutes. No biggie." Tadase answered. He was such a gentleman.

"So, shall we get to buisiness?" he asked.

I snapped out of my daze. That's right. I came here because I left after I finished high school without discussing with my friends the state of our charas. After all, they didn't want a former guardian telling the world about Shugo Charas.

"Ah. Yeah." I said.

"Okay. Let's go!"

I blushed. "Y-Yeah!"

We walked to the restaurant in silence. When we got there, Tadase stepped up.

"Reservation for Tadase please." he said.

"Yes. Tadase Hotori. Party of two. Right this way." a girl said.

"Your waiter will be here in a second." she said.

"So, now that we're alone, you're 20, so your charas must be gone."

"Ah! Ummm… Nevermind…" I said.

"Okay… So, you haven't told anyone about the Shugo Chara right?" he asked.

"No." I said.

ANOTHER WONDERFUL TIME SKIIIIIIP!

"Well, thanks Hinamori-san. This cleared up your time away." he said.

I was hurt he changed from Amu-chan to Hinamori-san.

"And we are nothing but business acquaintances from now on." he said.

I bit my lip and swallowed my sadness. "Okay. Thank you for your time. I best be going now." I said, more strained than I meant to make it.

I didn't notice I was crying until I touched my cheek.

I ran out of the restaraunt heartbroken.

I ran straight to my room when I got home and cried all over my bed.

"Oi. Amu. Oi Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

Amu looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Amu, have you been crying?" Ikuto asked.

Amu bit her lip and replied,"Yes. But it's nothing. Tadase just told me what I deserved for leaving him and everyone else without a word or reason. And the reason I told him wasn't even the real reason! I'm a liar! A liar with no acceptable past, present, and future!"

"What was the real reason you left?"

"I…can't tell you." Amu said.

"Fine." Ikuto sighed.

As Ikuto left, she knew he'd be back, so she sucked up her tears and called Rima and Yaya over.


	2. Lies!

Hi there! I hope I can make a good story because my nemu-nemu one didn't get any reviews. I'm happy, no ecstatic to get my first reviews! But, I'll get to what you're actually interested in.

Amu heard a knock on her door. She looked at the clock.

'7:18.' she thought. The knocking grew more persistent as she laid there in a daze.

"Hey Amu. Open up." Rima said.

"Yeah Amu-chiiiii! And don't say go away because you called us here!" Yaya shouted.

Amu walked to her door, and tried to look strong, but when she saw them, she broke down in tears.

"Amu. What's wrong?"

"AMU-CHIIIIIIII!" Yaya yelled enveloping her in a big bear hug.

Rima looked behind to see Yaya crying too.

Rima sighed,"Baka."

They walked into the house to Amu's bed where she told them about the events with Tadase.

"And Tadase-kun, he called me Hinamori-san instead of Amu-chan."

"I'm sure you're both imagining this 'distance' between you and Hotori-san."

"Rima-chan. You've gone soft since you and Nagi started going out." Yaya said.

"Y-Yaya!" Rima yelled, blushing.

"B-But after he said we're just business a-a-acquaintances." Amu said, still sobbing.

Rima flicked her forehead. "Baaaka." she said.

"What did you do to make him so angry Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I left him," she said.

Amu knew that he would be even more angry at her if he knew she lied about why she left.

"-chi?"

"Hmm?" Amu asked.

"I said, why did you leave him?" Yaya questioned.

Amu told them what she told Tadase, "I still had my Shugo Chara after the graduation ceremony, even though everyone else had lost theirs. I felt a need to go on a long journey to find my true self."

"Amu…" Rima said.

"Did you find it?" Yaya asked.

"Yes."Amu lied.

"Hey! Amu-chi! What's this under your bed?" Yaya said.

"Ah! Yaya!" Amu yelled.

"Amu… is that Ran's egg?" Rima asked.

Amu shook with fear. "Y-yes."

"…" No one said a word. The air seemed uncomfortable and dark. To Amu it seemed as if the walls, no the world were crashing down on her.

Finally, Yaya broke the silence, "Amu, how could you lie to us? I thought we were friends."

Rima had felt this feeling before. Of being betrayed, but more of this unique sadness poking and prodding at her heart. She sent a glare towards Amu, "Apparently not. Since she did it twice." Rima said coldly.

Amu had heard this cold voice before, when they first met. But then, she thought he situation couldn't be more awkward, now she realized she thought wrong.

"Rima…" Amu said.

"I would advise you don't tell Hotori-kun. He's delicate." Rima said.

With that, Yaya and Rima left. Yaya, with a worried look on her face. And Rima still holding that glare from earlier. Amu swore her face would get stuck like that one day.

But now was not the time to be making jokes.

She swore Rima swung the door so hard, it woke her out of daze and almost hit her nose that was like, 2 inches away.

Amu ran up to her room and called Ikuto over. She figured it would be uncomfortable, but, hey. What other friends did she have?

"Ikuto… Yeah… I'm sorry about what happened earlier today… Could you please come through the window? Thanks… Bye…" It took Amu a few seconds to close her phone, not wanting to break contact with him. But she was sobbing.

She finally flipped her phone shut after finding the "dead tone" as she liked to call it playing against her ear.

Ikuto lept through the window as a normal human this time, not catlike like he always does. He was panting and sweaty like he had rushed over.

"Amu. What's wrong? I rushed all the way here." Yep. Just like that.

Amu hesitated, not wanting to show him her tear-stricken face.

"Amu. What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

Ikuto lifted up her chin to see her "watery" face.

"Amu. Have you been crying?" Ikuto asked.

Amu could only nod.

Ikuto pulled her into a hug.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto clenched his fist in frustration. He took Amu's hand and walked out the door with only a pile of tissues in his pocket.

"I-Ikuto! Where are we going? And with me like this?" Amu said, referring to her head of messed-up hair and teary face.

"It doesn't matter what you look like where we're going. As long as I'm with you." Ikuto stated.

Amu cried into his arm.

"That's what I brought tissues for."

"I'm sorry Ikuto." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

Amu collapsed to the ground.

"I still can't. I thought I had the courage to, but I don't. I don't know know…" Amu trailed off, crying.

"Amu…" Ikuto said.

"That's what Rima-chan said. Rima-chan… WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" she yelled.

"I came here to catch up and meet my old friends again. Why can't I do just that?" she asked.

Amu started backing up.

Dark aura flowed around her.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

Ikuto saw Shugo Chara eggs fly out of her house and into her hands, only they were x eggs.

They hatched revealing four x Shugo Chara.

The first thing that came into Ikuto's mind was,

Shoot.

Ikuto tried to convince her, but convince her of what? He wasn't a mindreader. He didn't know what she was insecure about.

He got out his cell-phone and called Tadase.

"Hello?" Tadase asked.

"Tadase!"

"Ikuto-niisan?"

"Yeah!"

"What's wrong? You sound stressed." Tadase said innocently

"That's because I am!" Ikuto shouted.

"What is it?"

"Amu's got x eggs!"

"But… That's impossible." Tadase said, now wary of what the situation was since none of them had Shugo Chara anymore.

"Just call everyone else and get down here!" Ikuto yelled.

"Tch." he said as he hung up.

"Amu! Listen to me! I don't understand why you're insecure, but everyone is on the way!"

Ikuto looked behind him. There was Tadase, Yaya, and Rima running to Amu.

"Hinamori, no Amu-chan! What's wrong? I'm sorry if it's my fault! Please listen!"

"Amu! We're sorry if we hurt you! Ah!" Rima yelled as a blast of dark energy was blast out.

"It's not your fault!" Amu yelled.

"Amu-chan! We were wrong to judge! We're sorry!"

"He's right. Amu! We should've listened to your side of the story! Plus you were already hurt when we came! We worsened the blow!" Rima yelled.

"AMU-CHIIIIIII!" Yaya hugged her.

"Yaya." Amu said.

"Amu, we're still your friends." Rima said.

"Rima, you smiled." Amu said with a smile.

Amu fell unconscious.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled.

"I think she just fainted from exhaustion genius." Ikuto said.

"Mmmmnn…" Amu woke.

"Amu. Are you okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked, still a little drowsy.

"Yeah, Amu?" Ikuto asked, Amu still in his arms.

"I love you." she said as she swooped in for a kiss.

Dun! Dun! Dun! Anyways, I wasn't sure if Rima was too harsh or Ikuto wasn't as unpredictable as I make him out to be. It seems the two times we thought the two were gonna kiss, he kisses her somewhere unexpected, like who expected him to kiss her on the nose? Anyways, please press the magical review button!


	3. Lost things

Okay. Hi! I got to work on my La corda d'oro fanfic a little while earlier, so that'll be up soon. Other than that, I am sad to announce that Amuto is not starting here (even though the kiss was a good start-up.) So, here we go!

"Mmmmmnnnn…Hah… hah… Amu?" Ikuto asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, Rima was sighing, expecting this, Tadase's mouth was gritted, his eyes full of fire. Yaya was turning around cackling quietly.

She was mumbling something like, "Amu-chiiii likes Ikuto… Blackmail instance!" She continued mumbling that over and over.

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase yelled. Then, he rethought it and instead said, "Ikuto-niisan, I see you have won. I apologize for my outburst."

"Very kind-kingly of you to say that for someone who is boiling with anger." Yaya said.

You could feel a death aura coming from Tadase.

"Bakas. Look at Amu." Rima said.

They all looked at Amu who had fainted and was blushing…hard.

"Tch." Ikuto said in annoyance.

"A HA HA HA HA HA! She couldn't hear us!" Tadase yelled.

'It's like a chara change without the crown.' thought Rima and Yaya.

Ikuto sighed. "I guess it's back to square 1." he said.

"Oi. Ikuto-niisan! Wait!" Tadase yelled.

"What kiddy-king?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm the one who hurt her. I should carry her up." Tadase said.

"Fine with me." Ikuto said.

"Thanks." Tadase said as he took her.

"Let's go, Yaya." Rima said.

"Haaaaaaaaiii!" Yaya said.

Ikuto nodded to Tadase as he walked off as well.

"Urgh." Tadase groaned at the sudden weight. He winced and held his wrist in pain.

"Heh. Another pain to wrap and ice." he said.

He picked Amu up with the hand that wasn't hurt, (meaning the right wrist) and plopped her on the couch.

He sighed and smiled at her.

"Now where's the ice?" he asked to himself.

Amu's POV

I woke up in a daze.

'Huh? Was I on the couch before? No. Let's see… I was outside and I had x eggs, then they were healed, and, and, and…

"#$%$#^!" I yelled. I heard the clattering of pots.

"Ikuto?" I asked eagerly.

"No. Just me." Tadase answered.

"Oh." I answered disappointed.

"D-did you remember?" Tadase asked. His face was beet red and he was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"U-Um, yeah." I said. I didn't exactly know what to say either.

"What happened after I fainted?" I asked.

"We were arguing about it and then I apologized and said that Ikuto won. Rima noticed that you fainted and pointed it out to us. Ikuto was going to bring you but I wanted to clear things up with you."

"Wait. You said you won?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"What do you mean won?" I asked.

"…"

"WHAT?" I shouted as I stood up.

"Ah. I'm sorry…" I said.

"No. It's okay." Tadase said.

He took in a big breath as if the explanation would take a long time and said, "Remember Sanjo-san's sister and Nikaidou-sensei's wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I had a sinking, murky feeling in my stomach that this wouldn't be good.

"Ikuto was there, and we were still fighting over you, so I said that I wouldn't lose to him and that I would get you." he said.

This angered me. I don't know why but it did. I stood up.

"So, that's what happened." I said, shaking with my face down.

"Yes." Tadase replied grimly.

"I'm only a contest to you? An inanimate object? I thought you cared more than that."

"Amu-chan. I-"

Tears flew down my cheeks.

"I don't want to hear it! At least with Ikuto I'm a thing! He comforts me and makes me feel good! I hate your guts. You've graduated from the kind king all right. Now you're just a king!" I paused.

"But I guess manipulation's what Kiseki taught you." I said.

"Amu-"

"No! Tadase-kun… You're a jerk!" I interrupted.

"Amu. I-"

"I've heard enough! Get out!" I yelled.

"Wait! A-" Tadase tried for like the 14th time.

"You've broke my heart quite enough. Now get out or I'll kick you out myself." I said.

"Fine." Tadase said.

"Goodbye Tadase." I said.

"Goodbye Amu. See you tomorrow." Tadase paused.

"Whenever that is." he said as he gently closed the door.

I ran up to my room where I was greeted by a, "Amu-Chaaaan!" from Ran.

"Ran! Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Ah…" suddenly Ran's face looked sad. Or was it guilty. All the more reason to ask.

"Ran? Where did they go?" I asked.

"Here." she said.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_We don't want to trouble you so in place of us, Ran will take our place. We have flown away because we seem to only be causing you trouble. So, you have gotten noticed, you could manipulate their emotions just like that when you were sad. You were a big influence on them. You have learned to unleash your sweet side and your cool side. Holding in your emotions, but also having the courage to let it all out in front of others is very important._

_We hope that you can have the absolute courage to be cheerful, but remember us and be who you think is the true you…_

_From,_

_Dia, Su, and Mi…_

The k and I were faded so you could barely see it.

"Everyone…" I said. I was trembling so much.

"Ran. Than-Ah?" I said.

Ran was fading in and out of my vision.

"Goodbye Amu-chan."

"Goodbye Ran." I said while smiling and crying.

"Amu-chan, after 2 years, you finally smiled a real smile…" Ran's voice trailed off as she disappeared.

I was crying, touching the spot where their eggs were. I finally lost my last Shugo Chara. It was what I wanted. Then why was I so upset? Was it because I missed them? No. Was it because they were with me since elementary school? No.

"Ah." I said as my eyes widened in realization. It was because I was losing everyone and it felt like there was a hole in my chest that kept getting bigger.

And I realized that I needed comfort and forgiveness. That would mean calling over Tadase and Ikuto. That was, after I was done catching up on my past.

In case you read the ANs, here is why Amu needs to catch up on her past. Although not vital and will be revealed in the next chapter, I thought I should tell you all.

Amu is becoming distant to everyone around her, so she's turning to her past people to see if they

Remember her and

Know what changed (Ikuto and Utau will be LAST! Cause that's the mere damage I do.)

So until then, Farewell!

Click the magical review button below please!


	4. Kukai and Utau

Hi everyone! I got to working on the 4th chapter of Back from Home! I might be a while on the chapters because of school, but not too far apart… not very well demonstrated from how long this chapter took, but… STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways, story time!

Amu sighed while staring at the ceiling.

She looked at her clock. 7:30 a.m.

Amu flipped her phone open.

She pressed a few numbers and heard a dialtone.

"Yo?"

"Ah. Kukai." Amu said.

"Here and speaking. Who is this?" Kukai asked.

"I'll be at your house at ummmm… about 10 min. Oh. And tell Utau I'm coming. Thanks." Amu said.

"Wait! I-" Kukai got cut off as Amu shut the phone.

Amu quickly erased her tears and cleaned up before heading out.

"Okay. Yosh!" Amu yelled.

She quickly rushed to Kukai's house (how she knew where it was, I don't know) and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Utau said.

Utau opened the door and there was complete silence for a second.

"-u" Utau whispered.

Utau started to tear up. "-mu.."

"U-utau? Wh-what's wrong?" Amu asked.

Utau bonked her on the head and wiped away her fake tears.

"Baka. I've been working on my acting skills for the past few years. But you wouldn't know because you weren't here.

"Oi! Utau-chan! Did you answer the door yet?" Kukai walked out from the hall in a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

"Huh? Who is this?"

"B-baka!" Utau yelled and hit Kukai on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kukai yelled.

"Can't you see Kukai? It's Amu!" Utau yelled and hit Kukai on the head to form a bump on the former bump of her last hit.

"Ow! Ow! I get it!" Kukai yelled.

Kukai turned his head to examine the girl in the doorway.

"Doesn't look like Hinamori." Kukai said.

"Her hair is longer baka." Utau spit out while gritting her teeth.

"Ah! Hinamori! Now I see it!"

"Ahahaha… Hello Kukai." Amu said.

"Hinamori. Come inside." Kukai said.

"Thanks Kukai." Amu said.

When everyone was all settled on the couch and had some tea in their hand, the questioning began.

"So Amu, when did you come back?" Utau asked.

"Just about 2 days ago." Amu said.

"Why did you come here?" Utau asked.

"Things… happened and changed, so I need to visit all the houses of my past and find out what happened while I was gone."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Are you going to see other people about this?" Utau asked.

"Yes." Amu said.

"Okay. I should probably start off from when you left. Kukai and I were already graduates and we were married right after you left. We hadn't heard that you left, so we got married peacefully and we were devastated to hear that you had left without saying goodbye. We were in grief. We hit a rough spot then.

We were planning for our future, when my career wasn't going so well. My cd's weren't selling as well as they used to, even with Ikuto's help. But I never gave up as more obstacles hit me. Rival singers showed up and I grew older as younger, fresher, newer pop idols showed up. I kept thinking to myself, what would you do? I slowly gained encouragement from my old fans and gained my fame back. We were living in this joyous, peaceful time from about 6 months ago to the present time. That's pretty much all you missed on our side." Utau finished.

Amu bit her lip.

"Thanks Utau. That's what I wanted to hear." Amu said.

"Amu, we haven't talked like this in a long time. Why don't you tell me what you thought changed and what happened to make you think that."

Amu told her of her x eggs and Tadase's cold attitude toward her.

"I see…" Utau said.

"Hinamori, you know what you need right now?" Kukai asked. (yes, he was listening)

"What?" Amu asked, secretly knowing what he would say.

"DASH!" Kukai yelled as he ran out the door, holding Amu's hand.

"K-Kukai!" Amu yelled.

She sprinted to match his speed.

"See Hinamori? Doesn't that feel better? This is what I always do when I'm troubled!" Kukai said.

"I guess so!" Amu said.

"Youuuu… twoooo…"

Amu felt a menacing aura behind them as they ran.

"DASH!" Kukai yelled as he sweatdropped.

"Get back here! Don't leave in the middle of a conversation!" Utau yelled.

"Dash Hinamori! Dash!" Kukai yelled.

"Get back here you two!" Utau yelled, both Kukai and Amu sprinting and dashing, afraid for their lives.

Suddenly, Amu started laughing.

"That's the spirit!" Kukai yelled.

"I haven't known this atmosphere since Elementary at Seiyo! Ahahahaha!" Amu laughed.

Utau and Kukai slowed their running pace to a stop.

"Right?" both Kukai and Utau said at the same time.

"Yeah. Thanks Utau and Kukai. You guys made me feel a lot better. I hope I didn't bother you two." Amu said.

"No problem! Come anytime!" Kukai said with a thumbs-up.

"Ah! It's already 3:23! I'm sorry! I wasted the whole day!" Amu said.

"Amu, good luck." Utau said.

"And… DASH!" Kukai said.

Kukai and Utau ran off at a sprint.

"Ah! W-wait! Ahahaha! I'm coming!" Amu said as she sprinted off after them.

Done! Okay, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of any other Kukai and Utau themed topics that could come up. Anyways, sorry if I totally disappear from my account for like a few weeks, schoolwork sucks! JK JK.

Press the magical review button below please!


	5. It's a Date!

Hi! I'm back and with a new chapter! I can't think of much to write, so I'm going to go to the story!

Back from Home

"Thanks for your help." Amu said.

"No problem." replied Yaya.

"Bye."

"Bye." Amu sighed.

She flipped her phone shut and stared at the street name. This was the one.

Amu rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Nagihiko asked drowsily.

"Wah! Nagihiko! It's been so long!"

"Eh? Who are you? Wait. I'll be right back."

Amu waited for three minutes before Nagihiko came back.

"Ah. Much better. Come in… Amu-chan." Nagihiko said.

"Mou. You sound like Ikuto! I suppose Rima told you about me? Ah. Where is Rima by the way?"

"Oh. She needs her beauty sleep. She's deadly when you wake her up before she's ready."

"That sounds like Rima." Amu chuckled.

"Yep. But when she's sleeping, it reminds me why I proposed to her. A hard rock on the outside, but such a softie on the inside."

"Wah… It seems so romantic." Amu said.

"Ah! I forgot. I didn't come here for that. Things have been weird lately, everyone's not their usual selves. It makes me… uncomfortable. I thought something happened when I was gone." Amu said, hesitantly.

"I guess I'll tell you." Nagihiko said.

"Yes?" Amu questioned.

"About a few years back, when we first heard that you had gone without a goodbye, Rima wouldn't let go. She wouldn't eat or sleep. All she could manage to do was watch comedy T.V. shows. Even then, she wouldn't laugh. I visited her everyday, but I never saw her smile for a while. After a while, my dancing career was put to an end because of a car accident I was in."

Nagihiko lifted up his shirt to show Amu a scar.

"This is where the bumper hit. That was the last straw for Rima. In her world, there was only black and white. There was no music or fun in this world. She… was going to kill herself. But fortunately, Yaya was there just in time and slapped the knife out of her hands. Rima went to 3 months of therapy and counseling thanks to Yaya and me. Rima eventually forgot about it and moved on with her life. I eventually proposed and we started living together." Nagihiko said.

"Thanks. I've been going through a rough patch lately." Amu said.

"What's wrong?"

Amu told him the same thing she told Utau, however she started crying in the middle.

"Ah! Amu-chan! What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's n-nothing." Amu said.

"Amu-chan." Nagihiko warned.

Nagihiko quickly pulled Amu into an embrace.

"Amu. Amu." Nagihiko said.

Suddenly, they felt a deathly aura behind them.

"Na… gi… hi… ko…" Rima said.

"Ri-rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked nervously.

"Why are you picking up girls again?" Rima yelled.

"G-gotta run! Bye Amu!" Nagihiko yelled as he and Rima ran out of the house.

Amu laughed. She never could get a real straight answer from those two.

Amu followed them until they hit the park. Rima started hitting Nagihiko for picking up all those girls, giving her the side glance. Nagihiko suddenly kissed her.

"Amu, did you find your answer by watching us fight?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. I think I did." Amu answered.

"Thanks for helping me out guys." Amu said.

"No problem." Rima said.

They walked back to the house in silence except for those little moments when Nagihiko or Rima would sing a tune or two.

"Amu, I'll be right back. I'm going to change." Amu nodded. Her eyes widened. She just now realized what she needed to do.

"Nagihiko! Tell Rima I said goodbye! I'll be back." Amu said to a confused Nagihiko.

Amu ran and ran and ran until she reached her house. She grabbed the bottle of stuff and ran to the park.

She sat down on a bench and slowly sipped the liquid. She laughed as she cried.

"Of course it doesn't work. It's because they're gone and I can't believe anymore…" Amu said.

"Map." Amu said.

"Ikuto she whispered.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked.

Amu opened her eyes ever so slightly. Her eyes widened at the person before her.

"Ikuto?" she asked.

"Bingo. Are you like half asleep or something? I mean falling asleep on a park bench is pretty extreme." Ikuto said.

Amu pouted. "I wasn't sleeping."

"I think your hair speaks otherwise." Ikuto said.

Amu quickly tried to fix her hair with her hands.

"Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Amu said.

"Hmmm?" Ikuto asked, curious.

"I wanted to ask you, what happened to Hikaru-kun?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked down solemnly.

"What?" she asked, not knowing how tragic the answer is.

"He's dead."

"What?" she asked.

"He died in a car crash. He was going to a conference when his car crashed into one belonging to a drunk driver. He died instantly." Ikuto explained.

"When?" Amu asked.

"What?"

"When did this happen." It was more of a statement then a question.

"About 2 years ago."

"Oh. Okay. I almost forgot! I want to fix this. Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Amu asked.

"Sure Amu-chan." Ikuto said.

"Thanks." Amu said as she ran to her house.

Amu quickly dialed Rima's house phone number.

"Rima?" she asked.

"Yes Amu?" she said with an irritated tone.

"Look, I'm sorry I just left your house like that. I promise to make it up to you." Amu said, anxious to get to the point.

Rima sighed. "Fine. As long as you promise to never do it again."

"Great. I need your help. Can you come shopping with me?" Amu asked.

"Okay. Is Yaya coming?" Rima asked.

"No."

"Good. If Yaya came with us, I think I would have spent all of my paycheck buying her candy. I swear, that girl has a major obsession." Rima said.

"I'll see you at the mall at 5?"

"Sure. Make sure you bring at least 100 dollars if we're going to the good mall and you want to get something nice."

"I will." Amu said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Amu said as she hung up.

She quickly threw on her reddest outfit to literally signify code red, grabbed over 100 dollars, and rushed out the door, not realizing Ikuto had snuck in through the window when she slammed the door.

Finally, the long awaited chapter of Back from Home! I'm working on a new story from glee, so the next chapter or the one after that might be the last.

Reviewers get a virtual Ikuto hug!


End file.
